High School Never Gets Old
by sweet-ichigo-candyy
Summary: Just another high school story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~at Karakura High School~

It was just another one of those long, boring days at Karakura High School, 99% learning, and 1% fun.

"Ugh. When is this gonna be over?" the 17-year-old high school cheerleading captain, known as Orihime Inoue, asked herself. She was one of those girls who people are "hated by many, but loved by most." She was the most popular girl in school, dating the most popular and hottest guy in school. His name, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It's been a year since they first started dating and their love is still going strong. Lots of girls, even girls from the cheer squad, hate her guts because of that. But she didn't care. She loves him, and he loves her. That's all that matters. While thinking about this, Orihime didn't realize she drifted off into space.

"Orihime?... Orihime? Hello?" Mr. Jushiro Ukitake was standing directly in front of Orihime's desk waving his hand in front of her face, "Orihime!" he yelled a bit, not knowing why she suddenly spaced out when it usually wasn't normal for her….. Well not in his class anyway. She was the A+ student that he has definitely waiting his 18 years of teaching for.

Orihime, now realizing what was going on, snapped out of her daydream.

"What? Huh?" she had a lost but innocent look on her face.

"You just spaced out. Are you feeling ok?" Mr. Ukitake had a concerned look on his face.

"She's fine, Mr. Ukitake, can we just got on with class please?" this was said by one of the most hated, bitchy girls, Loly Aivirrne. She was hated for her attitude and indifference, but everyone has no choice but to deal with her.

"Excuse me, Loly, but there's a worksheet in front of you for a reason. Complete it and stay over there please. Thanks."Mr. Ukitake told her in an annoyed and somewhat snappy voice. Even though Mr. Ukitake was the most loved teacher, he surprisingly had very very _very _little who didn't like him. But he knew he wasn't working there t be liked. He was working there to teach History, and that's all he cared about.

"Hmph. Fine." Loly said, now even more mad that Mr. Ukitake was basically sticking up for her. She got back to work quietly, occasionally gazing at Orihime and calling her bad names in her head.

The bell rang moments after and everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and began to walk out and to their next class, some stopping at their lockers.

"Have a good day everyone!" Mr. Ukitake said while everyone was packing their stuff.

Orihime rose from her seat and started to grab her thing when her teacher stopped her. "Orihime.. I'm very disappointed in you. Spacing out in class, that is abnormal for you Orihime. Please do better tomorrow?" Mr. Ukitake asked. Orihime nodded her head and walked out of class to her next and final class. This class had all the cheerleaders and jocks in it, with some 'losers', As Orihime's friend said. The caramel brown haired girl walked into the classroom and smiled as she seen her fellow squad members talking in the front corner of class.

Orihime walked down to the front and tapped her friends shoulder.

"Hime!" Orihime's close friend, Michiru Ogawa smiled. Michiru was a small petite girl who has short brown hair and bangs that are pulled up with 2 clips that make an 'X' shape. Orihime smiled back and joined into their conversation. Suddenly, the bell rang and their teacher stood up. Most girls were scared of this man and Orihime couldn't understand why.

Sosuke Aizen, their math teacher, he talked in a very mello-toned voice and never looked directly at the class. He also wore glasses. Orihime thought he was a geek until he yelled at one of the jocks for being late..

Orihime bit her tongue as she felt hands rubbing up her thighs.. _Grimmjow.._ She hissed in her head. Orihime looked over and pushed his hand off her thigh and went back to copying the notes. There was a beat on the door noting that this was the jocks coming in, oh so fashionably late, and Orihime thought she was the only one who could be late to class. A short haired boy opened the door and 4 boys and a girl walked into the classroom.

Renji Abari, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra Ciffer, Riruka Dokugamine and her brother, Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange haired boy was the last boy to walk into the room with out the annual scoff that came out of Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow and Ichigo never got along, ever since they had that fight over Orihime. Grimmjow wanted to take her out after curfew.. and heaven knew that her other brother wasn't gonna let her go out after hours.

They five students sat down and got to work until the bell rang. Orihime walked out the classroom to see her brother making out with his girlfriend.. Rukia Kuchiki, with another pair of eyes, glaring at them. Senna Kuchiki.. Rukia's younger cousin / sister / archenemy. Rukia was the co-captian of the cheer squad. Senna turned around with a huff and walked away. Orihime sighed and started her walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Never Gets Old

~.Chapter Two.~

With Senna and Rukia

Senna looked over to Rukia as they both walked home. Senna and Rukia had never gotten along and all that Rukia would do was brag about her relationship with Ichigo, (which she didn't and Senna was just overreacting.) Senna watched her cousin walk in front of her as if she was the better of the two. Senna's long hair was flying as the wind pushed it back. Rukia was texting on her phone and giggling. She had to be texting Ichigo.. but Senna didn't want to believe it.. Rukia was loved by everyone making it harder on Senna because she expected to be just like her.

"I'm home!" Rukia yelled as she stepped into the house. Senna walked in behind her and closed the door. Rukia's older sister, Hisana, come out from around the corner, wiping her hands. "Hi Rukia, Hey Senna, How was school?"

"Fine!" Rukia smiled.

"A drag" Senna said sullenly, making both of them look at her. "How?" Hisana asked. Senna shook her head and run upstairs. Hisana and Rukia both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Rukia said and hurried upstairs. "Senna?" Rukia asked as she knocked on the door.

No awnser.. "I-I'm coming in." Rukia said as she walked into the room filled with pink things. Senna was sitting on her bed with a pillow in her hands. "GO AWAY!" Senna threw the pillow at Rukia, but the other girl caught it. Rukia looked at her with a confused face.

"What happened at school?" Rukia asked softly. Senna looked up at Rukia with an evil glare and turned away from her.

"Rukia... get out of my room." Senna said. Rukia's eyes widen and then rolled. "Fine." Rukia hissed as she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Rukia walked into her room and started watching TV.

* * *

~. Later that evening with Orihime and Rukia.~

After her little argument with Senna, Rukia called Orihime and asked her if they could come and talk to each other. Orihime gladly said yes.

"And then she yelled at me, like I was the bad guy. " Rukia vented. Orihime rolled her eyes and sighed. "Senna can be a bitch sometimes. Like, earlier today at school, She tried to get into an argument with me just because I said stop eyeing my boyfriend! That's my boyfriend!"

Rukia took a sip out of her cup and scoffed afterwards. "My cousin is just a pain sometimes."

Orihime nodded. "She really is. I think she's lonely." Rukia shrugged and walked into Orihime's kitchen and got some more to drink. "Hopefully, she doesn't act like this tomorrow at school." Orihime said.

Rukia sighed. "She will, I don't know... I love her but she's just a pain." Orihime nodded. "I mean, Senna is in the clique that is against us. I doesn't really surprise me that she kind of hates you."

Rukia sat back down next to Orihime and sighed. "She was never liked this when we were younger." She said sadly.

Orihime smiled. "Cheer up, we have cheerleading practice tomorrow afternoon and so do the football players!" This made Rukia smiled a bit.

"Yeah.."


End file.
